Saphira's in Love
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Saphira is a beautiful dragoness. Codie is a black dragon that hates everything in the world. After growing up away from eachother for two years they meet up at one of the Varden's strongholds and begin their former romance. But Thorn wants Saphira too.
1. The Proposal

_**Saphira In Love**_

**Me: "I do not own Eragon. I do own this story and it features a SaphiraXOC (Me. Well no duh! It's my story.) pairing."**

**Saphira: _Are you ready my love?_ Flutters her eyes at me.**

**Me: "Ah-hehe. Ummmm...yes, I guess, Brightscales."**

The sun was rising in Alegasiea and Saphira, a sapphire blue dragon female, was busy watching it and a black as night dragon, Codie, was busy flying after a moose for breakfast. She felt her heart beat faster as she watched him. She enjoyed watching how he turned, how he accelerated, and especially how he dove to deliver the killing strike. As soon as Codie had killed the moose he flew over to Saphira and dropped the dead creature at her feet.

_I hope you'll enjoy this meal Saphira._ remarked Codie as he walked over to a nearby flat rock to sun himself.

_Thank you Codie, but I know you wish to say more to me, so you may as well._ responded Saphira as she dipped her head down to take a small bite of her breakfast. Codie laughed quietly in her head and she couldn't help but join him.

_You are a very perceptive dragon Saphira. You're right, I do have something else I want to ask you, and I see no better time than now. Saphira, I was wondering, with Galbatorix defeated and Alegasiea free, there are now only three dragons in existence, you, myself, and Thorn, and I was thinking that it is high time I chose a mate and, with her, begin to repopulate the dragons in this world._ explained Codie as he looked over at the dragon he had admired for over two years. Saphira rose to her feet and walked over to Codie while her heart started to feel as if it would burst out of her chest at any moment.

_Really? Is that so, Codie? And just where do you expect to find a mate if there are only three in existence now?_ asked Saphira.

Codie looked into Saphira's azure eyes and he reached his head forward.

_I was hoping that you would be my mate Saphira. I love you and I have loved you for over two years now. Please say you will be my mate._ stated Codie.

Saphira closed her eyes and, after taking a deep breath, sighed and nuzzled Codie's neck with her head. _Yes Codie. I will be your mate. But,_ Saphira told her former lover and playmate, _you will have to mate me very soon. I know Thorn desires me as his mate as well but I don't love him as I do you._

Codie growled threateningly at the mention of his rival's name only to suddenly stike at Saphira's neck with his head and he proceeded to nuzzle her affectionately while licking her neck and face. _Thron will **NEVER** have you as his mate! Ever! You and I will be together and I'll kill **ANYONE** that tries to stop that. I will not lose you again as I did when we were hatchlings! Never again!_ he roared as he spread his wings and folded them possesively over Saphira's body.

Saphira, having known Codie for a long time, was slightly shocked at his declaration and fiercely possesive attitude. However, knowing that he cared that much about her, made her feel happy and safe around him. She smiled, nuzzled, and licked her soon-to-be mate affectionately. _I love you Codie. I always have and I always will._ she told him softly.

_I love you too, Saphira Brightscales. And I swear, I will die before any harm comes to you from anyone._ Codie told Saphira as they layed down next to each other to watch the sunrise.

**Me: "Well. That was...interesting."**

**Saphira: _Yes. It was. _Begins to nuzzle me and then starts to lick down my body while growling suductively.**

**Me: "WHOA! Brightscales! Get a hold of yourself! Anyway, read and review and the love of God, someone help meeee!" Runs out of the building with Saphira slowly walking close behind me with flames of love in her eyes.**


	2. The Second Proposal and a bit of Revenge

_**Saphira In Love**_

**Me: "I do not own Eragon." Looks around and sees Arya walking in the room with a cherry soda in her hand. "Please, don't tell her I'm hiding here!"**

**Arya: "Don't tell who Codie?" Looks at me like I need medical, and mental, help.**

**Me: "Brightscales! That's who!" Sees Saphira flying just a few miles from my hiding place. "AAAAHHHH!" Hides.**

Thorn growled as he flew above the Varden's stronghold and snapped his jaw angrily.

"Whoa Thorn! What's got you so upset my friend?" asked Murtagh as he kept himself, for the thirtith time in an hour, from falling off his dragon companions back.

_I'm sorry Rider. It is just that...it is the Dragons Mating season and males get, shall we say, aggitated at the thought of battling over the right to mate. And that is when there are plenty of females to mate with. Now, with two males and only one female, I fear that my instincts to fight are becoming overpowering._ Thorn told Murtagh as he angled his wings for a landing.

Murtagh nodded in understanding. "I know how you feel my friend."

Thron growled and landed. A few hours later Thorn was walking around and he noticed that Saphira was walking toward him. He lifted his head and displayed his talons and teeth in a courting gesture. Saphira, however, didn't seem to notice Thorn standing in front of her and she promptly collided with him.

_Oh my! Thorn, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?_ Saphira asked him as she stood and proceeded to help the red male up as well.

_I'm fine Saphira. Thank you for asking but I am the one to blame for our collision. Anyway, Saphira? I was wondering, seeing as it's the Dragons Mating season I was wondering if, well, you'd do me the honor of being my mate?_ Thorn asked as he flared his wings and lowered his head in the traditonal Dragon courtship.

Saphira, though flattered by Thorn's proposal, sadly shook her head. _I am sorry Thorn, but, I am afraid I am already promised to another. I cannot be your mate._ Saphira told the red male she was turning down.

Thorn, however, was furious that Saphira was refusing his proposal and he growled angrily. _To whom are you promised? Are you being blackmailed into it?_ He asked as he lifted his head in a protective gesture.

Saphira shook her head. _It's Codie. And no! He's not blackmailing me. I love him and we are to mate night after next. Please just accept that, even though I care for you as a friend, that is the only way I care for you._ Saphira told the red male.

Thorn turned away and growled slightly as he prepared to find Codie and tear him limb from limb. _I understand Saphira. Please excuse me while I go and find Codie so as to speak with him and wish him luck as your mate._ said Thorn even though he was lying 'through his teeth' as humans said. After he had finished his sentence he spread his wings and flew off to find Codie.

Meanwhile Codie was at a large lake in the Vardan stronghold and ingrossed in a **_very_** improtant conversation with his mother, ven though his mother was one of the many Dragons that had been killed by the Forsworn Morzan, but even death could not keep Codie away from contacting his mother if he truely wanted to.

_And that's the whole story Mother. I haven't told her yet that Shruikan is my father and, I'm hoping, I won't ever have to. I don't want to lose her. Not again._ Codie told his mother when he'd finished telling her the whole story.

Codie's mother, a female Dragon that also had sapphire-blue scales, sighed as she looked at her black-scaled son that reminded her so much of his father, whom she'd loved but had never been able to tell due to his position as Galbatorix's second Dragon, and she shook her head slightly. _Though I'm happy for both of you, Codie, you shouldn't hide the identity of your father from her. Tell her so that she will know that you don't wish to keep any secrets from her and, from first claw experiance sweetie, she'll love you even more for it because it shows just how much you love her and trust her. I-oh dear. It seems that the Red one is coming. Contact me later my sweet little one. I love you._ said Codie's mother as she vanished from the lake surface leaving Codie alone to look at his restored relfection.

_I love you too Mother._ said Codie quietly as he turned to find Thorn right behind him and snarling at him. _So I take it you tried to request Saphira as your mate and she told you about she and I correct?_ asked Codie casually as he turned his back on Thorn in preparation to leave.

_She did. And now I will kill you fro stealing tohe one Dragon **that I love!**_ yelled Thorn as he suddenly jumped at Codie, who just moved to the side slightly, causing Thorn to fall into the cool lake.

_There. That should cool you off Thorn. And don't be so upset. There was an equal chance that either of us could have been accepted by her as a mate. It was nothing personal nor did I mean any ill will towards you. If you had been accepted by Saphira before I'd asked her I would have understood. Saphira and I gre up together, not counting those two years we were apart, so of course our relationship would have been more familier and stronger than the one you have with her. I am truely sorry that she has chossen not to be your mate but don't worry. I have a feeling that the fourth Dragon egg that was in Galbatorix's pocession is a female. In fact as the ultimate insult ot me if you were to mate with her I'd have to put up with you far more than I already do and that would be just horrible for me!_ said Codie as he deliberately left that little bit of information hang in front of Thorn so as to make him feel better and to get his 'revenge' on Codie. Then Codie spread his wings and flew off to find Saphira and engage in a little 'fun' with her.

**Me: "Well that's this chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Also if you can tell me who th dead and reflected Dragon was, by name and who her Rider was, you'll get a nice big...dohnut!"**

**Saphira: _Mmmmm. I LOVE dohnuts. Especially when I eat them off your chest._ Licks her lips and coils her tail over me.**

**Me: In a high voice caused by fright. "Help. Me. Also read and review." Slips out of Saphira's tail and runs like hell in the oppisite direction.**


	3. Codie's Advice to Eragon

_**Saphira In Love**_

**Me: "I do not own Eragon." Runs behind a corner while Saphira walks in.**

**Saphira: In a singsong voice. _Oh, Codie! Where are you, my darling mate! I have some wondeful news!_**

**Me: Looks around and spots Eragon sitting with his arm around Arya's shoulder then grabs them both and pulls them into the corner with me. "Help. Me! If you don't I'll post another fic about what happened between the two of you after you, Eragon, confessed your affection for Arya and before she totally shot you down or as the readers of the books think happened! I swear I'll tell them what _really_ happened if you don't help me!"**

**Eragon & Aryra: Gasp!**

**Eragon: Y-you wouldn't! How dare you hold that against us as blackmail!? We were both drunk from a feast that wasn't mentioned in the book! You can't...." Is cut off by Arya slapping her left hand over his mouth.**

**Arya: "Hold your tongue Shadeslayer! Any more of that subject being mentioned and Codie would be getting requests to write such a story! And you know he'd do it too! Besides, I am unaffected by it at all, so his threat is an empty one in my eyes." Glares at me.**

**Me: Smirks at Arya evilly then takes a deep breath. "Eragon and Arya sitting in a tree. M-A-K-I-N-G-O-U-T! First came love, then came passion, next thing you know Ayra's swelling!" Laughs as I roll around on the ground while clutching my sides.**

**Taratulas: Catches on to the joke and then begins to cackle evilly.**

**Eragon & Arya: Sweat drop and their faces flush in embarrasment. "Okay! We'll help!"**

While Codie, Saphira, and Thorn were having their arguments Eragon was in his room worrying about his upcoming duty as Arya's escourt to one of the elves most important events....The Summers Eve Ball.

"This is both wonderful....and horrible. On the one hand I am able to be with Arya as her escourt. On the other it's only because no one else bothered to ask her and I feel as if I was her last resort. Oh, how do I get myself into these messes, and if Saphira knew of this she'd never let me hear the end of it." muttered Eragon as he searched for the best outfit for his escourt duties that very evening.

_Perhaps you should be more concerned about what I have in store for Saphira night after next Shadeslayer. I don't intend to lose her as easily as I did the last time._ came the voice of Codie as the black scaled Dragon landed behind Eragon so silently that, when he spoke, Eragon jumped nearly two feet into the air from the startle.

"Codie, please, I've asked you before not to sneak up on me like that. And what exactly are you planning on doing with Saphira night after next? I hope it's not something that will get her or anyone else killed." said Eragon once he calmed his furiously beating heart and turned to face Codie.

_Oh I don't plan on doing much Shadeslayer. I only intend to take Brightscales as my mate. You know how she and I were when the both of us were younger. How we would mock fight and other such things? Well, I just consider all the times we mock mated as practice for later on in life, and I'm very happy with the fact that Saphira has agreed to be my mate._ said Codie as he smiled slightly.

When Eragon heard this he stared at Codie in shock and only returned to his senses when he heard the door open and he saw Arya walk into the room and over to Codie.

"You would do well to remember, Codie, that Saphira's heart is a delicate thing. To shatter it would bring great suffering to both her and the rest of this land. Do not forget that she is the only hatched female of your race that is within breeding age at this time. Now, give me your word that you will always look out for her once she becomes your mate and will always aid her when she has need of you even if she stubbornly refuses it." said Arya as she gently ran her hands over the black scales on Codie's neck.

_I give you my word....Rider. But do not forget that what I spoke to you about when we became joined was told to you in confidence and you would do well to continue to keepp it to yourself until I feel that you may reveal it unless I choose to reveal it myself._ said Codie as he then spread his wings and turned his back to his Rider and Eragon as he began to leave. _By the way, Shadeslayer, my Rider plans on wearing the dress she wore when she found you after you foolishly decided to stay in the Empire after rescuing your cousin's father-in-law. I suggest that you wear the garments you wore to the feast back before yuo defeated Durza. I've never seen Arya look at you with such admeration, shall we say, as she did when you wore that outfit. Wear it again and you may just end up becoming my Rider's mate. And I would enjoy that because then Saphira and I would never be seperated due to your embarrasment of you two Riders being near each other._ Codie added as he then took off into the air and flew off to rejoin Saphira and watch the sunset with her.

**Me: "I know it's short but I'm running out of time on the library computer so I've got t make this quick. Read and Review and if you guys, and gals, want me to write a fic about the blackmail I was doing to Eragon and Arya at the begining of this chapter let me know in a review. Later!"**


End file.
